La magie d’un voeu
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: 2 mai 1998. Alors que le monde des sorciers est enfin en paix après trois années de guerre et de nombreuses victimes, un jeune homme ne fait pas la fête avec les autres. Il s'appelle Harry Potter et est le seul représentant de sa famille qui soit encore en vie. Un soir, il fait le voeu de pouvoir sauver ses proches. Il ne s’attendait cependant pas a ce que la magie entende son voeu


_**Résumé**_ : 2 mai 1998. Alors que le monde des sorciers est enfin en paix après trois années de guerre et de nombreuses victimes, un jeune homme ne fait pas la fête avec les autres. Il s'appelle Harry Potter et est le seul représentant de sa famille qui soit encore en vie. Un soir, il fait le voeu de pouvoir sauver ses proches. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas a ce que la magie entende son voeu… et l'exauce

 ** _Prologue_**

De son perchoir, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, l'adolescent à lunettes laissa son regard émeraude, qu'il tenait de sa mère, se promener sur ce qui était, il y avait encore quelques heures, le parc de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. S'il regardait en arrière, Harry Potter, car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, estimait avoir eu une enfance, puis une adolescence, plus que correctes. Et, pourtant, en ce matin du 3 mai 1998, à moins de trois mois de son 18ème anniversaire, il n'était pas heureux. Il ne l'était plus, pour être exact. Partout où il posait les yeux, il avait l'impression de ne voir que des morts. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais été seul.

Alors, certes, il avait tout juste six ans lorsque son père était mort, percuté par un camion alors qu'il faisait un tour de moto, et sa mère avait dû les élever seuls, mais il avait 2 frères, Logan, 7 ans, et Thomas, 3 ans, et 4 sœurs, Chloé, 7 ans, Sarah, 3 ans, Roxanne, 2 ans, et Thea, qui était encore bébé à l'époque, et un autre bébé était venu agrandir la famille quelques mois plus tard. Alors, non, il n'avait jamais été seul. Il venait de mettre fin au règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort, il aurait du faire la fête avec les autres survivants. Et pourtant, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Parce que sa famille avait fait partie des premières victimes du mage noir. Oh, bien sûr, il s'agissait à chaque fois d'«accidents». Ça avait commencé le jour même du retour de Voldemort, l'année du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, quand Roxanne, qui était en première année, s'était retrouvée embarquée dans ce foutu Tournoi contre son gré. La troisième tâche lui avait été fatale, ainsi qu'à l'autre champion de Poudlard, qui, lui, avait succombé à ses blessures, il n'avait eu que le temps de relater les événements du cimetière. Elle avait tout juste 12 ans - elle les avait fêté la veille -.

L'année suivante se termina également sur une note tragique, puisque ce furent Thomas et Sarah qui tombèrent, le même jour que son parrain, Sirius Black. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore 14 ans. Au cours de l'année 1996, l'immeuble du chemin de Traverse où se situait l'appartement que partageaient Logan et Chloé, respectivement apprenti auror et médicomage en formation, fut rasé par une explosion. Il n'y eut aucun survivant, et aucun corps ne put être identifié. Ils avaient 18 ans. Il ne se passa rien pendant près d'un an et demi, laissant le temps aux survivants de la famille de faire leur deuil. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'au 2 mai 1998. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans la grande salle après son duel contre Voldemort, pour annoncer sa victoire à ce qu'il restait de sa famille, à savoir sa mère et ses deux plus jeunes sœurs, Thea et Lucy, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter en ne les voyant pas. Il remarqua assez rapidement que les gens murmuraient que son passage mais il se dit que c'était parce qu'il venait de vaincre Voldemort, pour la seconde fois. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il aurait dû, car il fut le premier surpris lorsque le professeur McGonagall, son ancienne directrice de maison, vint le voir et l'amena dans un coin de la salle où il avait remarqué des corps, sans y prendre garde. Lorsque la directrice adjointe s'arrêta net, il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Lorsqu'elle murmura « je suis désolée », il la regarda, étonné. Lorsqu'elle se décala, il comprit. Il n'avait plus de famille. Lorsqu'il s'effondra, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le laisser évacuer sa peine.

Il se réfugia au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose: disparaître. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de chagrin. Il songea amèrement que Voldemort n'avait peut-être pas réussi à le tuer mais, qu'au moins, il avait réussi à lui enlever toute envie de continuer à se battre. Il se demanda vaguement comment il aurait réagi s'il avait su avant son dernier combat contre Voldemort. Aurait-il choisi de mourir ? Il était certain que oui. Il avait été heureux pendant plus de 17 ans, mais aujourd'hui, Harry Potter était un jeune homme brisé. Sa famille avait été décimée. Son père était le seul qui avait eu une mort « naturelle ».


End file.
